


Assume It's Hazardous

by vsky949



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Declarations Of Love, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining, art student!Harry, oblivious boys, science student!louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 15:07:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3254198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vsky949/pseuds/vsky949
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has trained himself to keep his eyes focused on one thing and that was school. So far, he's been pretty good at it. That is, until he meets Harry Styles and all he can keep his eyes on after that is these damn cats.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assume It's Hazardous

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsoktobemarty](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsoktobemarty/gifts).



No one told Louis that Chemical Engineering would be such a bitch. Nobody told him the amount of hours he would need to dedicate to studying and completing labs or going over the differences between processes like oxidation and polymerization - which you really only need less than one class period to learn not an entire term.

He is sitting in class now, going over the pros and cons of Organic Chemistry with his friends, when the door to their room is opened carefully. He looks up with the rest of the class but finds he is the only one who cannot look away.

The person who walks in looks to be around the same age as Louis, but Louis doesn’t really know if he can describe this man as anything other than a boy. He has deep, lovely green eyes, a kitten-print head scarf holding his brown curls back, and a shy yet charming smile.

His pink, plump lips open and a raspy voice gets everyone's attention - all but Louis' since his still has yet to leave in the first place. "Hello Mr. Cooper, I'm here to talk about the new service learning project being offered?"

Mr. Cooper smiles, nodding. "Of course, I got the memo this morning. Why don't you introduce yourself and go ahead, Mr. Styles, if I'm not mistaken?"

"Yes, that's me sir." The guy turns to address the class, whom are already eavesdropping. "Um, hello everyone. My name's Harry Styles and I am a third year art student." A couple of the class students snort and Louis knows that all of his fellow class members, including himself, think anything involving the arts is a waste but he feels for Harry when he sees the glint in his eyes disappear slightly. "So as I am sure you all know, it is required to take part in community service activities to graduate. I have been affiliated with Strays for Stay for about five years now. We work on helping rescue stray cats from the city and providing them with care until we can find them a loving home. We are always looking for new volunteers, which is why I am here right now. We would really appreciate any help we can get. You will be given hours for what you do with us and if you would like to further your commitment you can also be given a job. As a volunteer, you can come in any available days you have during our store hours. Is there anyone who is interested, or know someone who might be interested?”

Louis is kind of stupid actually if he’s being honest. Sure, his grades and test scores say otherwise but when it comes to thinking things through, he’s one of the stupidest people you will ever meet. He’s also very stubborn and does not like have to apologize or take something back.

He blames Harry really. He just met the guy but he knows that if he wasn’t looking around with sad, pleading eyes he wouldn’t have found his arm in the air.

Harry’s eyes turn to him as soon as he sees someone has volunteered. He catches Louis’ stare and Louis thinks if he wasn’t looking so hard, he wouldn’t of noticed the way his eyes widened a little and a soft shade of pink fills his cheeks.

“Um Louis,” Niall says from where he is sitting next to him, “what are you doing?”

Louis looks over to Niall’s bewildered expression, turning then to cast a glance at all the other similar expressions the rest of his classmates are giving him. He scoffs, standing up from his seat and walking over to Harry. “You lot were rude, don’t ask questions,” he mumbles quietly. As soon as he reaches Harry, he notices his hands feeling sweaty and tries to casually brush them off against his jeans without making it too obvious.

“Hi, I’m Harry.”

Louis nods. “Yeah I got that from the beginning of your speech, mate. I’m Louis.” Harry blushes, bringing his empty hand up to ruffle it through his hair which almost seems to Louis like a nervous habit. Yet, he doesn’t see what Harry has to be nervous about. Louis is the one who hasn’t talked to a pretty boy like this in an unnecessarily long time.

“Nice to meet you Louis. I really appreciate you wanting to come out and help. Here is a flyer with the address and a bit of information on what we will be doing.” Louis takes the flyer, ignoring the way their fingers graze each other and instead focuses on the way Harry’s deep voice fills Louis’ ears like the melody of a catchy song he can’t quite get away from. “Volunteers usually come by on weekends but I work there everyday from opening time to closing time so if you want to stop by on any other day than you are more than welcome to. Um, and my phone number is also there in case you want to text or call me first or in case something were to come up.”

Louis ignores the slight tremor to Harry’s voice at the end and tries to smile as wholeheartedly as he can. “Sounds fine. I’ll try to stop by this Saturday. And in case I can’t I’ll shoot you a text.”

Harry smiles, sticking out his hand which Louis takes in his after gazing at it for a second. He tries not to think of how big and clammy Harry’s hands feel but the alternative is looking right at Harry’s twinkling eyes and that isn’t much better if Louis is being honest.

“That sounds perfect, Louis, thank you. Hope to see you Saturday then.” He lets go of Louis’ hand much to Louis dismay. He waves to the rest of the class, most of which who aren’t even paying attention to anything that is surrounding them anymore. Harry thanks Mr. Cooper and walks away, giving a quick glance back to Louis. Louis thinks he sees Harry trip a little, but as soon as he grabs on to the ledge door for leverage, he escapes.

“Hey, Louis,” Louis turns, raising an expectant eyebrow, “aren’t you allergic to cats?”

 

++

 

Louis exhales, smoke filling out through his practiced mouth. He lets the bud of the cigarette fall onto the floor, stepping on it with his worn out sneakers. He stuffs both of his now empty hands into his pockets, pushing his jacket closer to hug around his frame. He wishes he would've just zipped up his jacket instead of leaving it open in hopes he would give out a 'cool guy who doesn't give a flying fuck' vibe and not a 'science nerd who can't even remember the last time he kissed an attractive guy'.

He pushes the glass door open, stepping into a warm, cozy room resembling a hospital waiting room. The walls are painted a pale yellow, pictures ranging from magazine cut outs to Polaroids adorning the walls. Wall decorating stickers circle the edges of the wall. They all stem towards the center where a wooden desk is perched. It's empty at the moment, though a jacket is thrown at the back of the chair and an empty travel cup sits on the desk.

"Um, Harry," Louis calls out. He hears a muffled sound come from a door on the right side of the desk. The door is pushed open and a disheveled looking Harry comes jogging out.

"Louis, hi," he says breathlessly.

"Hi. Are you okay?"

Harry nods. "Yeah sorry, I was just trying to give Shelley a bath but he's a stubborn little rascal."

Louis looks Harry over and takes notices at the water stains littering Harry's white T-shirt. He makes himself look away when he finds himself staring at the way the shirt clings to certain parts of his body because of the water.

"Right, um so-"

“Oh no, I’m being rude, aren’t I,” Harry gasps. He steps aside, holding the door open for Louis. “Why don’t you come in and I can introduce you to everyone?” Louis nods and makes his way over, bypassing Harry and going through the door. He feels Harry come stand behind him as they walk down the hallway. He jumps when he feels something on his lower back.

“Sorry,” Harry coughs, hiding his blushing cheeks, “just wanted to lead you to the room. It’s through this door.”

“It’s fine, it was just a bit unexpected.” Harry nods, biting the bottom of his lip in a timid manner yet all Louis can think about is replacing it with his own, tugging on it until Harry releases a shaky moan.

“Lou?” Louis brings his mind back to the present, looking at Harry’s curious eyes and ignoring the heat that transfers from where his hand is resting on Louis’ elbow. “You okay?”

“Yeah I’m fine, sorry I was just thinking about something.”

“Hope everything’s okay?”

Louis smiles. “Yeah everything’s fine, it wasn’t important no worries.” Harry smiles back at that. Once they reach the double doors at the end of the hallway, Harry pushes them open and Louis is overwhelmed by the sounds and smells filling this one room.

Theres a huge playpen in the middle of the room, the border around it resembling something like a picket fence. He ventures closer into the room and looks into it, catching sight of a bunch of little fur balls running around.

“Those are the kitties,” he hears Harry say from behind him. “There isn’t a set number we have everyday because there are always new rescues coming in and some leaving once they get adopted."

"Do all of them get adopted?"

"At least two or three a day." Louis looks at Harry in surprise but Harry just smirks. "Don't underestimate me and my convincing ways, Lou."

"I'm not. You got me here didn't you?" Louis loves the way Harry turns from confident to timid in the span of seconds. He looks down at his feet, scuffing them on the concrete floor. He splutters some words, Louis not being able to catch any of them. "Sorry, what'd you say?"

"I-I said if you want to spend some time with the kittens?"

Louis looked at the kittens and his mind goes back to when he grabbed the cat at the park when he was little and had to go to the emergency room right afterwards. "Um maybe later. You need help with anything else first?"

"Well the waiting room needs to be straightened out and then I have some paperwork that needs to be gone through. We need to check and break up the ones who have been taken to a vet since being rescued and the ones that haven't. Would you like to do that while I finish cleaning them up?"

Louis nods. "Yeah that sounds fine with me." Harry agrees and lets Louis walk back to waiting room to fix it up, trying to not to get caught watching his figure leave the room.

Louis walks out and heads to the main lobby. He looks around and thinks he should've asked Harry exactly what he wanted him to do. Just as he is about to turn back around he feels his phone vibrate, so he pulls it out and let's a giggly smile overtake his lips once he's read over the message.

 

You can just tidy up the magazines on the coffee table and straighten up the chairs. There's a washcloth on the top drawer next to the desk. Just go over the countertops in case there are any stains or dust. Thank you, Lou-Lou! xx

 

++

 

"Oh," Louis gasps, "shit, fuck I-I'm sorry." He wants to leave - feels like he probably should because he’s intruding. But instead he can’t seem to even blink.

"Louis, come in will you please?"

Louis peaks his head back in, walking in slowly. He stands, locking his hands behind himself and rocking back and forth, trying his hardest not to look in front of him

The man with Harry pulls back from where they were embracing each other earlier. He keeps his arm around Harry's waist, leaning towards him in a protective stands that seems natural. He looks over Louis slowly and Lou hunches back, feeling self-conscious in front of someone who looks like a Greek god, with cheeks to die for, looking at plain old him so intensely.

"Harry, babe, who's this?"

Harry giggles- he actually fucking giggles what even is he - and leans his head on the man's shoulder. "Right sorry, I forgot to mention it earlier. This is Louis, he's going to be helping out here. Louis, this is Zayn."

Zayn gives him another considering look before smiling welcomely at him. "Hi mate, nice to meet you. You go to the university too?"

"Um yeah, I study Chemical Engineering. You?"

Zayn hums appreciately. "Must be a smart one then. I actually graduated last semester as an art major. My boyfriend goes there though."

"Right, yeah, of course." Louis tries not to cringe at the way Zayn talks about Harry like he's not here but decides not to mention it, knows he hates it when people tried to get into his own personal business. "I was just coming over to tell you I finished cleaning and organizing the paperwork Harry."

"Oh brilliant! Thank you so much, Louis," Harry says brightly. "Well that was it for today, unless you wanted to play with the cats for a bit?"

"Um I think I'm okay for now. I have some school work I need to go finish so I should probably get going anyway." He tucks away the whimper Harry releases for later and starts to walk back. "I'll see you guys later then? Harry, if you'd like me to come in sometime during the week just shoot me a text yeah? If not I'll just stop by when I'm free."

Harry nods, giving Louis a sweet smile. "That sounds great, Louis thank you so much. Here, I'll walk you out." Harry turns and says sometimes to Zayn softly. Zayn seems to agree and nods, giving Harry a tiny smirk. Harry blushes and gives Zayn a kiss on the cheek before ducking away and heading towards Louis.

"Bye Louis, it was nice meeting you. I'll see you later at home yeah, Harry?" Harry nods and waves goodbye to Zayn.

Both Louis and Harry walk down the hallway, this time Louis managing to only flinch a bit when Harry places his hand on Louis' lower back again. When they get to the front lobby, Louis reaches over to the couch where he had placed his coat.

He's surprised when he turns around to find Harry with his jacket on as well.

"You leaving too?"

Louis raises a confused eyebrow when Harry ducks down, a blush settling on his cheeks again. Louis starts to think he should set up a tally for the amount of times Harry blushes a day.

"Yeah I have a, umm, a project?"

Louis gives him an amused grin. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

"Te-telling, yes. I have a project." Harry lets out a flustered exhale. "It's like a project/quiz our art history teacher left us. I wanna start researching now so I can get started as soon as possible. So since you're leaving tooI thought we could walk together, if that's okay with you that is."

Louis' mind travels back to Zayn, Harry's stupidly attractive boyfriend who is also an art major and looks like he could skin Louis alive with his super sharp jawline if he wanted to. He thinks back to the fact that Niall is probably going to kill him when he gets home since he had agreed to be back in time for them to go to Darell's house and help them study for their next exam.

"That sounds great. Want to stop by for coffee first?" And when he thinks about Harry's blinding smile he forgets about everything else.

 

++

 

Stop by today, Lou? I'm lonely! :( xx

 

Louis reads the message, smiling to himself as he walks out of class. Someone bumps into him from behind but he doesn’t startle or mutter a comment like he usually would. Instead he moves out of the way and lets the scrawny guy who sits in the back corner of their class move around him.

“Louis, what the hell is wrong with you?” Louis turns and gives Niall a bewildered look. “You didn’t even say anything to Justin. You would’ve made at least two sarcastic comments and one about his mom by now.”

Louis shrugs. “C’mon Niall, stop fussing around.” He turns back down to his phone but it’s pried out of his hands in no time.

“And who do you keep talking to? You used to be able to go weeks without looking at your phone since you didn’t talk to anyone other than the rest of our mates. Now you freak out if you don’t check it in like two seconds.” Louis grabs Niall’s hand and after wrestling with him for a bit manages to get his phone back. “It all started after you started volunteering with those weird art majors.”

“They’re not weird,” Louis says defensively.

“This is coming from the guy who would go stand outside the arts building and trip every person who would come out from there. Seriously Louis, is this Harry guy worth putting behind everything you worked for?”

“He is worth it because you know what Ni, I’m not giving anything up. I’m still studying, I’m still at the top of the class, I’m still fighting for my position in this school; I’m still me. Just because I decided to branch out of bit instead of staying too stagnant in my college life does not mean I am ignoring everything else, and you would see that if you gave yourself a chance to enjoy new things.” His phone pings once again. He huffs and turns around, pulling his bookbag higher up his shoulder. “I have to go, I’ll see you later Niall.”

Louis walks away from Niall, opting to go straight to the shelter instead of stopping by his dorm first in case Niall ends up going back too. He’s turning the corner, heading onto the street the shelter is in, when a movement catches his eye. He feels a bit stupid but curiosity has him overpowered, so he steps back until he can hide behind the broken tree. He peers over but realises he can’t see too well that far. He quickly reaches into the side pocket in his bookbag and pulls out his glasses, placing them on his face crookedly. Once he finally catches a clear sight of what is in front of him, his mouth falls open.

Louis can see Zayn’s front as he is facing the way Louis is facing. He’s standing in front of another man though, one with broad shoulders and short scruffy, brown hair on his head. He seems to say something funny because Zayn knocks his head back in laughter. He goes on his toes and leans into the mystery man, giving him a peck on his lips. The other man however grabs Zayn’s slender hips and pulls him forward, attaching their lips once again. Zayn goes without much hesitation apparently, wrapping his tattooed hands around the man’s neck.

Louis thinks he should jump up, say something about Harry’s honor because seriously, what the hell is Zayn thinking, playing Harry like that? Instead he decides not to though because it’s not really his situation nor does he know what type of relationship Harry and Zayn actually have. He thinks maybe he can just question Zayn later at the shelter, see what explanation he gives when Louis tells him he saw him outside of the supermarket.

After a few more kisses are shared between the pair, they both walk the opposite way of the shelter hand in hand. Louis takes the escape and runs out from the bush, jogging to the shelter that is about three blocks away. He knows there is no reason to run. If Zayn did happen to see him on the way, he could just say he was coming from his dorm. But either way, Louis is not too fond of confrontations so he keeps moving, trying to get to the shelter as fast as he possibly can.

It’s not until he actually stops in front of the shelter, breathing heavily and has sweat shining on his forehead that he remembers he hasn’t properly exercised in what seems like years.

“Lou, are you okay?” Louis looks at Harry and tries to give him a reassuring smile but that seems to only make Harry more worried. He stands and moves from around the counter, coming towards Louis and placing his hand on his back, maneuvering him to the couch. “Why don’t you sit down, yeah? I’ll get you some water.”

Louis nods and sits down, thankfully managing to regulate his breathing when Harry gets back with a cup of water. Louis drowns it and sighs as the cool liquid goes down his throat.

“Thanks, Harry. I’m fine really, just was a bit out of breath.”

Harry seems like he wants to question him a bit more but nods. He asks Louis how school was and Louis does the same, both listening intently to the other. Harry tells Louis how nice he looks with his glasses, both of them hiding the blushes on their cheeks. After a bit more casual conversation between the pair they get up and head to the backroom.

“How are the kitties today?”

 

“They’re doing good. Bubbly and Duncan are heading to the vet tomorrow for their final check up before they get adopted next week. And Oscar is - Oscar!”

Louis gets startled but nonetheless follows Harry’s lead and races into the room. As soon as he makes it past the door he catches sight of Harry, running around room trying to catch up to Oscar.

“Oscar come back here, now,” Harry yells. Louis makes his way to the playpen and shuts the door before the other kitties can get out.

As soon as he's done and turns around, the air gets thrown out of him. His hands go around Harry's waist while Harry's land on Louis' chest. Louis' head hits Harry's chin once they fall to the floor and he groans in pain.

"Fuck, Lou, are you okay?" Harry looks at Louis in concern, his eyes running over his face and his hands moving around Louis' chest. Louis nods silently, urging himself to take deep breaths because in the position they're in, Louis can see every specs of green in Harry's eyes and the way Harry’s hands feel against the skin of his arms make him shiver.

“Oops,” comes a voice from the door. Louis startles, causing Harry to fall from on top of him and roll onto the floor. “Did we interrupt something?” Louis gets up, dusting his hands on his pants, and sticks his hand out to help Harry up. When he turns to the door, his eyes narrow as he catches sight of Zayn alongside the guy from earlier.

“Oscar got out of the playpen,” Harry says breathlessly. “I think he ran out the door. He might’ve gone to the waiting room.”

“I’ll go check,” Louis says quickly. “Zayn, why don’t you come with me.” Before anyone can say anything or Louis can think clearly about what he is doing, he walks over to Zayn and grabs hold of his wrist, pulling him through the door and leads them to the waiting room.

“Hey,” Zayn says when Louis finally lets go of him, “what was that for?”

"What the hell are you doing?"

Zayn looks at Louis bewildered. "Excuse me?"

Louis sighs. "Look Zayn, I don't know exactly how you and Harry work but bringing in that guy where Harry works? That doesn't sound very fair."

"Liam? Liam and Harry are roommates why wouldn't he come by?"

"You're cheating on him with his roommate?"

“Cheating on who?”

“On Harry,” Louis yells.

"On Harry," Zayn asks incredulously. "I'm not cheating on anyone. My boyfriend is Liam."

Louis' mouth hangs open and his eyes furrow. "What?"

Zayn nods, a smirk on his face and Louis wants to slap it off. "Harry is Liam's roommate at school. I've known Harry for a couple years when I came here to get a cat. We became good friends because of that and he introduced Liam and I."

"Oh," Louis says, "I didn't know that."

"Is that why you haven't asked Harry out yet?"

"Um, excuse me?"

"Have you not asked Harry out because you thought we were dating?" Zayn leans on his side, crossing his arms and raising an eyebrow to give Louis an expected look. Louis clears his throat and shrugs, looking around the room. "You do like him right?" Again Louis shrugs. "You're not daft enough to think he doesn't like you back."

Louis gives him a look. "Have you seen me Zayn? He can definitely do better."

"Please don't be that nonsense, Louis. Harry doesn't care enough about anything other than how you make him feel, and I can assure you that you make him feel great."

"I don't know. I don't think he'd want to date me when all I do is focus on school."

Zayn looks like he is about to say something but just as he opens his mouth to speak, Oscar comes running from behind the counter and stops to run his paws against Louis' feet.

"Um, let's go back yeah? Grab Oscar please, I have to go get something from the desk." Louis gets away from Oscar and heads to the desk, picking up a blank piece of paper sitting on top.

When he looks up Zayn is holding Oscar and giving him a weird look. "You know, thinking about it, I have never seen you hold any of the cats."

Louis doesn't answer, just turns and heads to the door. He walks down the hallway and into the back room where Harry and Liam are laughing, sitting around with all the cats.

Harry turns as soon as he hear Louis and Zayn come in. He catches sight of Oscar in Zayn's hands and a smile overtakes his face. He gets up and runs towards them, tripping on his feet and falling towards Louis. Louis grabs him just in time, holding him so he doesn't fall.

"Oops, sorry," Harry says gleefully. He picks himself up, straightening his shirt that raised up. He reaches over and tries to grab Oscar from Zayn. However, he doesn't grab him tight enough and Oscar ends up jumping out of his hold and towards Louis. Louis doesn't have a chance to react before Oscar gets on him, pushing him back. Instinctively Louis grabs Oscar but immediately regrets it. The direct contact already has Louis' eyes starting to water. He can see his skin turn red around his arms where the cat touched him and he feels his throat start to close up a bit.

"Oh my god," Louis hears though he doesn't really know who the voice belongs to, "Louis are you okay?"

Louis tries to nod but he starts to feel dizzy and really feels like sitting down.

"Harry, Zayn, we need to take Louis to the hospital." Louis tries to argue against it but at this point he can't even bring himself to move. He feels someone, he suspects Liam judging by the broadness, come by him and drag him out of the room and into a car outside. He hears frantic voices in the front seats but chooses instead to focus on the body that leans into his side in the back. He feels long, skinny fingers tangle with his own and he feels like he can breathe a bit easier.

 

++

 

"So, you're allergic to cats?" Louis looks up and sees an incredulous looking Harry standing in front of him, Zayn and Liam cuddled up in one of the chairs in the waiting room, looking at Louis expectantly.

"Um, yeah a bit."

"And you didn't think this is something I should've known beforehand? Or something you should've remembered before signing up to help at a cat shelter?"

Louis looks down at the tone of Harry's voice, embarrassed with himself and how this day turned out. He is about to apologize when Zayn cuts in.

"Harry, have you ever thought about the reason he kept coming even though he was allergic?" Louis' head snaps up and his eyes start to turn frantic but Zayn ignores him. "Maybe it's the same reason you keep accompanying him to coffee shops after work even though you can't stand the smell or taste of coffee."

Louis turns his gaze towards Harry, confusion evident. "Harry, what is he talking about?"

Harry's cheeks are hot with blush. He looks down at his shoes where they are scraping back and forth against the floor. "Um, I might have a strong dislike for most things associated with coffee?"

Louis lets that sink in first before deciding to throw caution to the wind. "Are you asking me or telling me?"

Harry cracks a smile at that, the stiffness in his body deflating. "Telling you."

Louis nods. "I don't like cats and I'm also allergic to them."

"We got that one mate, thanks." Zayn's comment goes unnoticed by both Harry and Louis.

"But," Harry says.

"But, I like you."

Harry smiles, reaching over to tangle his long, skinny fingers with Louis’ again but this time they feel so much nicer.

"I like you, too."

Louis rolls his eyes at the purrs Zayn and Liam let out from their seats and pulls Harry towards him, having him land against his chest like at the shelter. This time however, he takes his other hand and gently pushes Harry’s jaw up so Louis can place a sweet kiss on his lips.

 

And yeah, Chemical Engineering and cats can be a good mix sometimes.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just want to apologize once again to itsoktobemarty for the lateness of this post. Thank you for understanding when I messaged you, I truly appreciate it! I'm sorry things got in my way but I hope you liked this gift from me to you. 
> 
> Feedback is always welcome and if I have time, I might add a part two to this later on!
> 
> Thanks again everyone!
> 
> xx


End file.
